The Legend of the Crystals(prologue)
by crystalangel
Summary: there were 5 magical crystals: wind, fire, water,wood, and earth. they give their carriers their powers. those five crystal carriers are know as the legendary crystal knights. they could only be summoned by on crystal carrier-Sakura. together, the 6 carri
1. Default Chapter

****

The Legend of the Crystals

By: Crystalangel24

****

Along long time ago, when the elves still talks to mankind, and unicorns, dragons, and other magical beast still exists. There was a war, the greatest war of magic. The war of good and evil, the war between the 2 most important kingdoms, if the wrong side won the war, the world would not be what it is now. 

5 crystals: wind, fire, wood, water, earth, the five legendary crystals that hides in 5 different carriers. It is passed down from one generation to another in the families of the knights. One crystal whose element is unknown carried by the lost princess of the kingdom of light. As the legend says, those crystals possess the power of elements, even the 6th crystal. The people who carry those crystals have great magical powers unknown, only the people related to them somehow could touch the crystal. Others will die if they do. It is said, that one day, there will be a war, a terrible war of good and evil. And at that time, the magic of the crystals would be awakened, and the knights would choose their side. Either the dark of the light. One side will win and one side will loss. 

The reason for the war was the lost princess from the kingdom of light. Her name was Crystal; she possessed great magic for her age. No one could even imagine what would happen when she grows up. So, her guardian, Clow Reed, kept her in the castle of light to keep her safe from the dark magic outside. Crystal was bored with the castle so she sneaked out into the woods and was never seen again. Clow Reed was very worried, he searched and searched but couldn't find her, and she just seemed to disappear from the face of the earth. He was, of course, worried that the dark side might have her. The dark side was also searching for her; not only because of her powers but also because of a crystal that she possesses that could summon all of the crystal knights to her. But they could not find her either.

Everyone thought that she was dead. But she wasn't, she lived in the woods even when she died. 300 years later, Crystal's great grand daughter, Sakura, carries out the legend of the Crystals.


	2. The Legend of the Crystals(chapter 1)

****

The Legend of the Crystals

by: crystalangel24

"

Oh, Madison. Do you know when we can go out side again", said a girl with amber colored hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a long black robe and looking out of the window of the dark palace. Her name was Sakura; she is the princess of the dark palace. Standing behind her is a girl that is about her age and the girl was wearing a brown colored robe. She had long black hair with purplish and grayish eyes. " I don't think that you will be aloud out today", answered Madison. Sakura stood there looking out of the window with a dreamy look in her eyes. She said, " only if I was not trapped in here, and I could go to the kingdom of light, I do want to help them so much." 

A servant came into the room and said, " your majesty, the king wishes to see you." "Okay, I am going," said Sakura.

Outside of Sakura's window…

A woman with black hair and redish eyes was listening to Sakura. Or should I say spying on her. Suddenly a man with long black hair and redish eyes appeared next to her and said, " Zelda, do you think it is her?"

Zelda said, " I am almost sure it is her"

In the castle…

Sakura, " What do you think father wants me for?"

Madison, "Maybe he just want to see how well your magic got since the last time he saw you"

Sakura," Do you think that he found out about us going outside yesterday?

Madison, " I don't know, maybe he did."

In the guest room…

Sakura, " Father, you called?"

King, " yes, my little cherry blossom." " I would like you to meet, Lord Coulter. He is the teacher of Syaoran Li. You probably heard of him."

Sakura, "nice to meet you Mr. Coulter."

Sakura, " I don't think I know anyone name Syaoran Li, your majesty, and may I ask why I was summoned here?"

King, " Do you remember the last time I told you about the spies that maybe here in the palace right now? Well, we suspect that Syaoran Li is one of them, he has been missing his lessons lately and one of our people saw him coming back to his house from the direction of the light palace."

Mr. Coulter, " I do find his aura quite interesting. Perhaps, not as interesting as I find your aura, Miss, Avalon. But his aura feels somewhat white even if it does look red."

Sakura, "Well, your majesty, and Lord Coulter, what do you wish me to do about it?"

King, " We just want you to be on the look out for him, he may prove useful."

Sakura, "May I have permission to leave, your majesty?"

King, " yes, I think I will be seeing you soon again."

In the halls…

Sakura, " What do you think that was about?"

Madison, " I don't know, do you think they are trying to use you to capture the Syaoran guy?"

Sakura, " I think so, why else would they want to see me, you can never trust anyone here, of course I trust you, Madison, because you are from the light kingdom unlike the rest of us."

Madison, " Sakura, I have always wandered, if everyone else is evil here they why aren't you like them?"

Sakura, " I don't know, I don't even think that I was born here, I am nothing like my sisters. I never even saw my mother. Some times I can't believe that the king is my father."

Sakura, " How about if we start looking for the Syaoran guy? Maybe we can find out more about him."

Madison, " Don't you think that is what the king and Lord Coulter wants you to do? And I have heard of this Syaoran guy before, he is supposed to be a knight in training. But no one knows where he came from."

Sakura, " Well, since he is here lets go and look for him, I would like to see how strong his magic is and it might not be dangerous because Lord Coulter have told me that his aura seems to be whitish like yours."

Madison, " But you still can't disobey your father, and if you get caught you will get into trouble."

Sakura was almost down the stairs when Madison finished talking, she turned around and said in a whisper, " are you coming or what"

Madison had no choice but to follow.

When Madison finally caught up with Sakura…

Madison, "Sakura, where are you going?"

Sakura, " The guest rooms, where else, that is probably where he is staying."

Madison, " I think someone is following us."

Sakura, " Who would follow us, they are probably too busy with all their work before the feast."

Sakura and Madison walk into the garden.

Sakura, "Madison, did you just see the shadow go by here"

Madison, "No, but maybe it is the one that was following us."

Sakura closes her eyes and started to concentrate, "I think I sense a strange source of white magic, it seems to be someone's aura."

Madison, " Do you think it is him?"

Sakura didn't answer Madison, but she looked up and saw a boy about her age with dark brown to black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a Chinese green robe. He was holding something that looked like a Chinese checkerboard in his hand. He chanted something that they couldn't hear and a beam shoot from the center of the board. The beam was pointing to the stairs that lead to the underground dungeons.

Sakura, " I am following him, Madison, would you mind stay here to see that if anything happens you could go and get the king?"  
Madison, " Okay, be careful…"

When Sakura almost reached Syaoran and Syaoran almost reached the stairs. Lord Coulter blocked the entrance to the dungeons. The King showed up right next to him. Sakura was standing behind a big bush so the did not know that she was there. She could not hear exactly what they were saying but it seems like things are not going the way Syaoran wants it to be. Sakura did over hear some of the words and sentences.

Coulter, "I knew that you were a spy…"

King, " No wander I sensed some white magic here…"

Syaoran, " It wasn't me that you sensed."

King, " Then why are you here?"

The King shouted for the guards and said loud enough for Sakura to hear: If you want to go to the dungeons then I will let you, go and lock him up.

The King and Lord Coulter then left.

That night…

Madison, " Sakura, are you okay? You look worried, are you worried about the Syaoran person?"

Sakura, " Yes, I was just wandering, if he is a spy from the palace of light, maybe we could help him get whatever he wants from the palace and then help him escape."

Madison, " Sakura! You can help him escape if you are sure that he is from the light palace. And if he isn't, he will probably report you to the King, then you will probably be killed."

Sakura, " But… his aura felt so much like mine. It was definitely not black, but yet it wasn't white."

Madison, " Well, it's too dangerous Sakura, so why don't you just not worry about him for now. An d please don't try and save him tonight."

That night…

Sakura was tossing and turning in her bed. She just couldn't sleep. So she got up and looked for her black robe without waking up Madison. She found it and wore a black hat and a mask. She also took some sleep dust and some magic powder. She then sneaked out of her bedchamber.

Almost to the dungeons…

Sakura was doing fine. Now she just has to find a way of distracting the guards. She saw that the guards were having wine so, she went to the northern end of the dungeons and found a pot there. She pushes the pot. Then ran to the southern entrance (where Syaoran was entering from) The pot have done its job. Now the guards are gone. Sakura sprinkled a little bit of sleep powder in each of the cups. Soon enough the guards came back and they went back to drinking. The sleep powder was working. 

After the guards were sound asleep, Sakura went looking for the cell where they kept Syaoran. It wasn't hard to find him. She shakes the bars to get Syaoran's attention.

Sakura, " Are you Li, Syaoran?"

Syaoran, " Who are you and why are you here, and it's none of your business."

Sakura, " I am the princess of this palace, my name is Sakura. I wish to help you if you are Syaoran."

Syaoran, " How can I trust someone on the dark side? Especially if you really are related to that King."

Sakura, " Ooohhhh! You are Syaoran. I just want to help you to get out of here."

Syaoran, " Why would you want to help me? You will be helping the wrong side."

Sakura, " I know that I am supposed to be on the dark side but I want to help your side, trust me."

Syaoran, " I will never trust anyone from the dark side. Especially someone who is as hopeless and pathetic as you are."

Sakura, " Watch what you are saying. If you don't want me to help me then fine with me!"

Syaoran, " If you are really the princess then what would you be doing down here?"

Sakura, " I am here to save you. And why were you sneaking down here?"  
Syaoran, "It's none of your business."

Sakura, " Fine, then I will find out for myself. 

Sakura was leaving but she turned around and gave the magic powder to Syaoran. 

Sakura, " Use it if you want to get out of the cell."

Sakura was exploring the dungeons…

"I wander what he was looking for." Sakura whispered to herself.

She didn't know what she was doing and she was getting sleepy. But something seems to be drawing her to it.

She doesn't even know where she is but she kept on going until she reached a dead end. At the end there is a bookshelf full of books. She stood there and thought. *There is something there I feel it* She went over to the bookshelf and looked around. She saw a gigantic blue book. So she tried to get it down and after she did. She opened it. The book was hollow inside other than a jar. She took out the jar and tried to open it. When she touched the lid of the jar something strange happened. Sakura was in a trance.

****

*A boy in red robes, with dark hair was standing not far from her. There was a shadow over his eyes. The boy looked away and a girl with dark hair and brown robes appeared. A shadow was also over her eyes. She looked away then a boy in a yellow robe appeared he was wearing glasses. He soon also disappeared like the others. Then a girl with brown hair and green robes appeared, she also looked away, another girl appeared after her. She had black hair and was wearing dark blue robes. She had something that looked like a bird flying around her. Then a voice said, " 5 crystals bounded by one, your destiny awaits. To call the crystal carriers and carry out the legend"*

Sakura woke up and a stuffed animal looking thing appeared in front of her. He looked like a stuffed bear with a lion's tail and wings. 

Stuffed Animal, " Are you the one who opened the jar?"

Sakura, "yyy-eeee-ssss"

Stuffed Animal, " Call me Kero, I will explain everything later. Lets just go and get something to eat first."

****

Key

*Thoughts or dreams*****


End file.
